1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen and more particularly to a compact pen having a controlling device. The controlling device has a hollow configuration to partially receive an ink container of the compact pen, and thereby the length of the compact pen is reduced in order to be conveniently carried around.
2. Description of Related Art
Pens are well known articles and there are numerous kinds of pen available in the market. A pen having a retractable tip is one of the kind that people widely use today. The pen with the retractable tip typically has a barrel, a cap connected to the barrel, a clip securely mounted on the cap, an ink container which has a tip and received in the barrel and the cap, and a controlling device disposed on top of the ink container to control the extension and retraction of the tip. A user is able to control the extension and retraction of the tip by turning the cap with respect to the barrel and whereby the tip is able to be retracted into the barrel when not in use whereby the pen can be conveniently carried around.
However, the pen with the retractable tip has the following shortcomings. To begin with, the length of the pen is desired to be short in order to fit in a pocket or a handbag. A common way to achieve this goal is to shorten the ink container, and therefore the barrel and the cap which together receive the ink container are able to be shortened correspondingly. Although shortening the ink container is able to shorten the length of the pen, the quantity of ink contained in the ink container is also reduced and causes a reduction in the operating life of the ink container. Secondly, the clip of the pen is usually connected to the cap by welding, and may easily break or crack along a welding line after a period of time.
Therefore, the present invention tends to provide a compact pen to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a compact pen such that the length of the compact pen is short in order to be conveniently carried around.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a compact pen having a clip integrally formed and mounted onto a cap of the pen so the clip is durable and not easily broken or cracked.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.